


Please Say You Feel It Too

by SilverOpals394



Series: The Words [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOpals394/pseuds/SilverOpals394
Summary: These words were different. They were the most honest thing he would say to anyone, ever, if he were to say them to Adam Parrish. Saying these words would be the absolute furthest thing from a lie. Not saying them felt like one.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: The Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Please Say You Feel It Too

Ronan Lynch was not one for words. Words could too easily be used to lie, to deceive. So how had he gotten here, to a place where he was fighting a war with himself over the idea of saying three very specific words? 

These words were different. They were the most honest thing he would say to anyone, ever, if he were to say them to Adam Parrish. Saying these words would be the absolute furthest thing from a lie. Not saying them felt like one. 

But there were consequences to think about. He had no doubt that Adam was serious about him, about _them_. In the few months they’d been together, Adam had proven over and over that he was fully committed to this. But Adam hadn’t grown up with those words in his life, and Ronan wasn’t sure how he would react to them. He didn’t want to put any kind of pressure on him, and even though he desperately wanted to hear those words from Adam, more than he'd ever wanted anything, he definitely didn’t want to hear Adam say those words before he was ready. That would be worse, somehow, than if Adam never said them at all.

So he held back, even if every day it was harder not to tell Adam how loved he was. Instead, he let his actions speak for him, pouring out his love for Adam through looks and touches and gestures. A private smile when Adam showed up unexpectedly said _I’m glad you’re here._ A gentle kiss on his hand said _I trust you_. An offer of a ride home from work after a long day just so he could spend ten minutes with him before he left again so that Adam could study for his midterms said _I understand that we have different needs and I don’t expect you to give anything up for me._

He could still be an asshole, of course, but he tried not to do anything to intentionally hurt Adam. And he could tell that Adam was making the same effort. All in all, things were pretty great between them. Even if Adam wasn’t ready for Those Words yet, he was getting pretty good at showing Ronan how he felt, and Ronan basked in it, soaking up any piece of affection he was offered. As time went by, he felt more and more certain that what they had between them was becoming a solid, irreversible thing. Maybe it always had been. _Do you feel it too, Adam? Tell me you feel it too._

After a long day of nonproductive dreaming and missing Adam’s presence, Ronan stood in the kitchen stirring a pot of macaroni. He heard the telltale sound of the shitbox pulling into the drive and couldn’t help the bright smile that overtook him. When Adam finally entered the house, he turned to give that smile to Adam, who gave him one in return. He loved these days, when Adam would show up without notice. He knew it was Adam making time for him in his busy schedule, not because he had to but because he wanted to. Another action that said what Ronan needed to hear.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well, hello to you too,” Adam retorted.

“Shithead,” Ronan said with a grin, “I just thought you’d be studying.”

“I got lonely,” Adam admitted sheepishly. “You haven’t been around much lately,” he added, somewhat accusingly, “If I didn't know better I'd think you were avoiding me.”

Ronan frowned as he drained the pasta. “I was _trying_ to be a good boyfriend and not get in the way of your studies, Parrish,” he said with just a hint of petulance. He was too caught up in being able to call himself Adam's boyfriend to really be annoyed.

Adam came up behind him as he stirred in the cheese packet and wrapped his arms around him. “I know,” he said with a sigh, resting his chin on Ronan’s shoulder. 

Ronan moved the pot off the burner and turned around to give Adam his full attention. He smiled cheekily. “So you missed me, huh?”

Adam scowled, mocking. “Starting to rethink that right about now.”

Ronan just grinned wider, pulling Adam closer into his arms. “Sure you are, Parrish.”

Adam huffed but Ronan kissed him on the cheek and he softened. He held him tightly as he quietly said into his right ear, “Well, _I_ definitely missed _you_.”

Adam pulled away to smile at him, giving up the game. He leaned in and kissed Ronan and Ronan felt like he could breathe again, like he hadn’t noticed how deprived of oxygen he’d been until just now. He let the kiss go on for a few moments before he made himself pull back.

“Come help me eat this,” he said, pointing to the stove, “Wouldn't want all my hard work to go to waste.”

“No, we wouldn't want that,” Adam said, teasing.

They ate in companionable silence, always touching in one way or another. After they were finished, Adam took his hand and pulled him to the couch where they sat curled into one another. Ronan stroked Adam’s hair as he listened to him vent about school and work and anything else he needed to complain about, and after he was finished, Ronan took the opportunity to stop talking and start kissing. 

They’d done this a million times by now, but it always felt like a gift he didn’t deserve. Soon Adam was turning around to get a better angle, one knee coming to rest between Ronan’s thighs, his hands tenderly holding the back of his head and neck. Ronan traced Adam’s cheekbones in wonder. He still couldn’t believe he was allowed to do this, to pour out all his secrets onto Adam’s lips and have his feelings tangibly returned. He’d never get enough, especially of moments like these, where time seemed to slow down just for them. Their kisses were gentle tonight, void of the usual fire that tended to overcome them when they were alone like this. Ronan loved that fire, but he really loved this, too. This felt like home.

After a few moments he felt Adam pull back slightly, but he didn’t go far, resting his forehead against Ronan’s.

“ _Ronan_ ,” Adam sighed, and Ronan felt a thrill run through him. 

Adam’s lips were back on his for a quick kiss, and Ronan chased after them, unsatisfied. He pulled Adam’s bottom lip between his own before he felt him starting to pull away again. But Ronan wasn’t done and he didn’t feel like stopping unless Adam told him to so he switched over to nuzzling his cheek, placing tender kisses there, then on down to his neck. He stopped at a specific point under his ear he knew Adam especially liked and began to gently suck at the sensitive skin there.

“ _Ronan_ ,” Adam said again, more purposefully.

“Mm?” he answered. _I’m busy here, Parrish._

Adam pried his face away from his neck and looked into his eyes. He rested their foreheads together once more and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them again, they stared at each other in silence.

“I love you,” Adam said softly, no hesitation anywhere in sight.

Ronan couldn’t contain the overwhelming feeling that roared up inside of him then. He felt like a dam had burst somewhere in him, like his chest was being cracked open by everything he’d been holding back suddenly exploding out of him.

Without any control over it he felt his eyes close and his body turn, his head dropping back to rest on the couch like he’d lost the ability to hold it up himself. Everything in him was singing and he let the feeling flow throughout his entire body.

“ _Adam_ ,” he said, like the name was holy, and maybe that was blasphemy but he didn’t care, “ _Adam_ , God I—”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Adam’s voice rushed out above him, worried.

Ronan’s eyes snapped open. He’d fucked this up already, of course he had. But he could fix this. He had to fix this. He pulled Adam’s face into his hands.

“ _Adam_ ,” he said softly, reassuring, “Hey.” He rubbed the crease out between Adam’s eyebrows.

“I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I didn’t mean to, I just…” Jesus, he needed to pull himself together.

_Tell him, you’re allowed to now._

He took a small breath and looked into Adam’s eyes. “I have loved you for so long and there was a part of me that used to think that you’d never…”

_Wrong thing to say, Ronan._

“That I’d never…”

_That’s a little better._

“And it’s so _stupid_ , God, I _knew_ you did,” he continued, fumbling for words.

_Stop rambling like an idiot, Lynch. Jesus, you can't possibly fuck this up even more than you already have. Breathe._

“But hearing it, I don’t know, it—”

Adam’s lips were suddenly on his, saving him from himself. Not for the first time and certainly not the last, Ronan fervently thanked God for Adam Parrish.

“I get it,” Adam said, and Ronan loved him even more, if such a thing were possible.

_Tell him, tell him, tell him._

“I love you, Adam,” he said, “I love you _so much_.”

 _God_ , it felt so good to say that.

The look on Adam's face as he took in his words was even better. He wrapped his arms around Ronan and Ronan automatically returned the embrace. They held onto one another tightly, like they’d never let go for anything. Ronan knew he never would.


End file.
